dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin
This article is about the race of magic-created demons. For the people under control of Babidi's magic, see List of Majins. Majin (魔人) are a race in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut with Majin Buu in "The Djinn Awakens?!", the 460th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 4th, 1994. They make their first anime appearance with the same character in "Buu is Hatched", the 232nd episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on July 4th, 1994. History The first member of this race is the original Majin Buu, who has existed since time immemorial, cycling between rampages and long hibernation,Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 and was summoned once again 5 million years before Age by the evil wizard Bibidi. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, it is revealed that, in Age 790, Majin Buu created a female mate called Miss Buu for himself. This led to the start of a family, and thus the dawn of the Majin race on Earth. Majins run the theme park Boo World, which was created by Mister Bii in honor of Majin Buu. The park is divided into "Tasty Zone" and "Fun Zone". In Age 1000, the Majins play significant role, and various classes of Majin can be chosen as playable characters in Dragon Ball Online. Anatomy Body manipulation One of the most interesting aspects about Majin is their amorphous, shape-changing bodies that allow them to easily mold their flesh, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, regenerate, absorb opponents, and liquify. Each Majin that appeared in the original manga had a different type of morphing ability: Majin Buu's round, fat body aided his defense and allowed him to inflate and regenerate dismembered parts of his body like a balloon; Evil Buu's ability appeared to be stretching and becoming very lengthy; Super Buu could liquify himself, mentally control detached parts of his body, absorb enemies, and much of everything else Majin Buu and Evil Buu could do. Kid Buu, as well as Majin Buu, showed the ability to split themselves into numerous copies. Super Buu's absorption allows him to take on the similar facial features, clothing, and the techniques of his most dominantly powerful absorbed victims. Majin Buu is another product of absorption that wears clothing. Skin color Traditionally, Majin were one standard color (pink) until the appearance of Evil Buu: a manifestation of Buu's dispelled evil. However, this can be explained by the fact that Evil Buu was dispelled entirely from Majin Buu's body, and was not the traditional type of Majin (rather than Kid Buu, or Miss Buu and other female Majin reproduce in Dragon Ball Online; resulting in pink Majin). In Dragon Ball Online, during character creation, Majin can be various colors such as red, yellow, green, and blue. Some Time Breaker Majin are a similar color to Evil Buu. Gender difference Dragon Ball Online is the first media to show female Majin, as those in the original series spawned from a single, male Majin (Kid Buu). Throughout the original series, it is shown that Majin come in all different body types; the frail Evil Buu, the fat Majin Buu, the tall and muscular Super Buu, and the shorter Kid Buu. However, in Dragon Ball Online, male Majin are fat and female Majin are slender like the evil incarnations of Buu. Classes and forms Classes Two starting careers are available to the Majin race: Mighty Majin (the physical fighting class) and Wonder Majin (the spiritual class). Once reaching the required level of skill, a Mighty Majin may choose to take on one of two secondary careers Ultimate Majin or Grand Chef Majin, while a Wonder Majin may choose to take on Karma Majin or Plasma Majin. Pure Form In Dragon Ball Online, when members of the Majin race manage to summon Shenron, they can wish for a unique transformation labelled as Pure Form. This form resembles Kid Buu, who is Majin Buu's Pure Form. The Pure form is also mentioned in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, when Future Super Buu achieves his Pure form, Future Kid Buu. When a regular member of the Majin race (like the ones in Dragon Ball Online) takes on their Pure Form, their dormant power is released. When a Majin who has absorbed others to increase their power takes on their Pure Form (like Majin Buu), their power changes to what it was before the absorptions, in Super Buu's case decreasing when becoming Kid Buu. Known Majins *Majin Buu **Future Kid Buu **Huge Buu (Kid Buu w/ Southern Supreme Kai absorbed) **Good Buu (Kid Buu w/ Southern and Grand Supreme Kais absorbed) ***Future Good Buu **Evil Buu **Super Buu (Evil Buu w/ Good Buu absorbed) ***Future Super Buu **Majuub (Uub fused with Majin Buu) **Miss Buu *Baby Buu *Majin Mani Mani - a character mentioned in the Dragon Ball Online timeline, he died fighting Frieza's forces and inspired the Majin to become fighters. *Kabra (a small Majin-Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Majin "Elite" (a fancy looking Majin Buu with a monocle and a "crown" in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Salaga (a Kid Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Time Patrol Majins **Mighty Majin Hero (Dragon Ball Online trailer) **Taino **Goma *Time Breaker Majins Trivia *The demon Ozotto is referred to as "Majin Ozotto" in the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., though he is not part of the Majin race created by Buu and his mate, and he is not one of Babidi's Majins. *Three of types of Majins, also not part of the Majin race created by Buu and not related to Babidi's Majins, appear in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans: Gogyo Majin, Ensei Majin, and Spring Majin. Gallery References pt-br:Majin ca:Majins Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Majin